


Night Shift at Freddy's 2

by Duscara



Series: Night Shift at Freddy's Series [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Rating: PG13, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Unpossessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), not horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duscara/pseuds/Duscara
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald works the night shift at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.There are robots both old and new at this facility, though only the new ones are public.
Series: Night Shift at Freddy's Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197548
Kudos: 3





	1. Grand Re-Opening!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second story in the Night Shift at Freddy's series!
> 
> You probably will not foresee the path I'll take for what comes next.

Jeremy Fitzgerald was watching YouTube videos without an ad blocker to support some of his favorite content creators who were getting shafted in favor of celebrities. One ad was for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, which he swore shut down in June 2014. It was now the first half of 2015. 

He went against his better judgment and clicked the link. To his surprise, it was legitimate, and his anti-malware software did not get upset at him. He saw that there were several redesigned characters from the last time he saw them. 

Freddy himself was more fat than Jeremy remembered him. He had a red stripe on his top hat, a red trim on his vest, blushed cheeks in rosy red, a face that was more flat, wide, and far more round than he remembered him. His ears were smaller and shaped like ovals. He had two buttons on his chest. He had eight buck teeth, four on his upper jaw and four on his lower jaw. His feet had a triangular shape with three blocky toes. 

Chica was still colored yellow and orange. Her eyes were blue, her eyelids were purple, she had long eyelashes, and her feet were orange but far less like those of a bird and far more like those of the new Freddy. Her waist was more thin, and she had blushed cheeks, though hers were pink. Her bib had tiny flecks that were green, blue, yellow, and pink, and Jeremy thought that they were either tiny pizza slices or confetti. Either way, her bib read, “LET’S PARTY!” which was different. The bib covered a more curved chest, and she was wearing pink panties instead of anything more modest. Jeremy wondered how they got away with that immodest design, which would likely appeal to adults. She still had the same cupcake the original Chica had, but hers stayed on her left shoulder instead of being on a plate. 

Bonnie was very different to how Jeremy remembered him. Instead of being lavender, he was a bright shiny blue, with a pale powder blue for the belly, muzzle, and the insides of his ears. He had green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and blushed cheeks in rosy red like those of the new Freddy. He had a white, circular tail and black eyebrows. He had a red bow tie, whiskers, and buck teeth on his upper jaw. His feet were shaped like those of the other new characters. He played a guitar just like that of the original Bonnie. 

Foxy was still there, and he got a redesign. Some site materials said that, while Foxy was a man before, the new Foxy was supposed to be a sign of progress by being non-binary in terms of their gender, using “they/them” pronouns. They had the blushed cheeks in rosy red of the new Freddy and the new Bonnie. They had lipstick on their snout, pink eyelids, and long eyelashes. They had visible, sharp teeth, a pink bow tie, belly, and inner ears, and had pink nail polish on their feet. They had a hook for a right hand as well. 

There were two new characters, though. One looked to be a human, with a round, fat body, peach colored skin, large, blue eyes, an orange nose, hair that bordered on red and brown, and he had rosy red blushed cheeks. The shirt he wore had vertical stripes colored red and blue, and it had two black buttons down the middle. He wore a propeller cap that had the same pattern, blue pants, and brown shoes. Looking on the site, he had four fingers and held a large balloon with yellow and red stripes in his right hand and a sign that said “Balloons!” in his left hand. His name was Balloon Boy. 

The other new character was the Puppet. The site gave that character they/them pronouns. They had a white face that resembled a mask. The eyes were hollow and black. They had rosy red blushed cheeks, purple stripes that were supposed to be tears from the bottom of the eyes to the top of the smiling mouth, and they had red lipstick on. They had a torso with a round, oblong shape, a thin waist, three white buttons on the torso, rounded hands with two normal fingers and an opposable thumb on each, and a long, thin neck. While they did not have feet, their legs tapered to a point. They appeared to move their arms in a wavy fashion. 

Since the position of night guard was open, Jeremy decided to take it. He now had to work from 12 AM to 6 AM on nights that ended on weekdays, so that would be five nights total. The paycheck was $330 a week. 

He prepared to stay up late like he would have to for five nights in a row.


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy works his first night at Freddy's.

The time came for Jeremy Fitzgerald to start working at the “new and improved” Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. He could not find a door in, but there was a sign saying, “When we ordered this to be built, we forgot to put in a door. We drilled three holes in the back of the Office. Use them to get in!” 

He saw the holes and crawled through. Inside the Office, there was a large, dark entrance in front of his desk. Said deck had some paperwork, a metal fan, and some toys. Those toys were plushies of the original versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, but there was also a plushie of a yellow Freddy with black eyes and a purple hat, as well as a figurine of Balloon Boy in the style of the plushies, a figurine of Toy Bonnie that Jeremy suspected was more based on the robot of him rather than how he appeared in promotional material, a cupcake with two yellow eyes with robotic eyelids, pink frosting, a vinyl candle, and two buck teeth, a microphone, and a Jack-O’-Lantern. 

12 AM came after he waited, and he got a phone call. He picked up the phone, and the guy on the other end said, “Uh, hello? Hello, hello?” 

Jeremy replied, “I’m here.” 

The guy on the other end said, “Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.” 

“But… it’s not summer yet.” 

“Um, expect your job to last through the duration of it. Uh, anyway, I’m here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.” 

“Sir, what’s your name?” 

“My real name is irrelevant. Call me Phone Guy.” 

“Okay, Phone Guy.” 

“Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh… that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They’ve spent a small fortune on these new robots. Uh, they have facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn’t that neat?” 

Phone Guy cleared his throat and said, “But most importantly, they’re all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.” 

“Why don’t you do that?” 

“They’re robots. Uh, now all that good stuff being said, no new system is without its… kinks. Uh, you’re just the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about… conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh, he mainly expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his Office. Now, we figured out our mistake. The robots were never given a proper ‘night mode.’ So when it gets quiet, they think they’re in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that’s your Office. So our temporary solution is this: there’s a Music Box over by the Prize Counter, and it’s rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn’t affect all of the robots, but it does affect… one of them.” 

Phone Guy cleared his throat, so Jeremy asked, “Why just one?” 

He replied, “Uh, I’ll explain tomorrow, but don’t let it wind down. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see that empty Freddy Fazbear head?” 

Jeremy looked down and saw it. He said, “Yeah.” 

Phone Guy said, “You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wandered in will wander back out.” 

“Anything more?” 

“Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed that there are no doors for you to close.” 

Jeremy realized that and said, “What?! Then how will I stay safe?!” 

Phone Guy replied, “Uh, you’re not in danger. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don’t worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that’s it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

By the time Phone Guy was done talking, it was 2 AM. After he brought up the Music Box, it started winding down. While he was talking, Jeremy saw what he figured out was a robot of Balloon Boy on the video feed for the Game Area. He found him creepy as a robot. 

He also saw the new designs for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie on the Show Stage. While there, he realized that, if he put the batteries for his flashlight in a specially marked compartment, he could use the flashlight on the cameras. He also noticed that the lights for Air Vents that did not have covers on either end did not require the batteries. 

Before 3 AM, Toy Bonnie, the new design for Bonnie, had left the stage. Between 3 AM and 4 AM, Toy Chica, Chica’s redesign, had left the stage. Between 4 AM and 5 AM, Toy Freddy, Freddy’s redesigned self had left the stage. 

Toy Bonnie got into Party Room 2, which had an entrance to the Right Air Vent, which led into the Office. Jeremy wondered why they didn’t put vent covers on either end of the two Air Vents, as having open vents was a safety hazard. Covers prevented kids from getting in, but let air through. Seeing him in the Right Air Vent through its camera (why air vents needed cameras was beyond him), he noticed that the new design had a small, round, and white tail. He was kind of creepy as a robot even though Jeremy liked his design in promotional artwork. 

Toy Chica was the best looking of the three characters on the stage. That said, her design was not modest, and he wondered how the management got away with it. She appeared in the Office Hall, which he could check with his flashlight because it had no camera, which he did. He could see her there. The Office Hall also connected to the Party Rooms. To the left of the position Jeremy was in, there was Party Room 3 further back and Party Room 1 closer, the latter having access to the Left Air Vent. To the right of his position, there was Party Room 4 mirroring Party Room 3, and Party Room 2 mirrored Party Room 1 down to having access to the Right Air Vent. Toy Chica went into Party Room 1, planning to use the Left Air Vent to get into the Office. 

Jeremy didn’t know it, but she just wanted to have a conversation with him about her design. She did not like her own design, so she planned to convince workers to make her design more modest, and since the night guard was the only worker there at the moment, she wanted to convince him. He feared for his life even though none of the robots wanted him dead. 

Toy Freddy planned to use the Office Hall to get in. He was the first Toy robot manufactured, so he still took some lessons from the older models. He did not get in before 6 AM, though. 

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica appeared in the blind spots of the vents’ cameras, right outside the Office and able to be checked with the Air Vent Lights. When Jeremy put on his Freddy head, he saw the two of them one after the other stare back at him. 

Toy Chica said, “I know it’s you, night guard. But this is like a game, so to stick to the rules, I’m gonna leave.” 

Confused by how she acted despite knowing it was him, he was glad when 6 AM came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Toy Chica has a different personality than she does in Ultimate Custom Night.


	3. Three New Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy works his second and third night at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
> 
> Each night, three new robots become active.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have chosen a different name for this chapter.

Jeremy Fitzgerald had gotten through his first night working at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. He had to return for more nights to get paid. 

Upon entering the building for his second night, he realized that there was nowhere for normal dining other than parties, as well as no kitchen. Phone Guy called a little after midnight, saying, “Ah… hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night would be no problem. You’re a natural!” 

Jeremy replied, “Thanks!” 

Phone Guy said, “Uh, by now I’m sure you’ve noticed the older models sitting in the back room.” 

“What older models?” Jeremy asked, going to that camera and turning on the light. He saw designs closer to the designs he remembered, but they were different in some ways. 

Freddy looked quite similar to how he did before, but there were differences. He had buttons on his chest, did not have kneecaps, had a smaller torso, an upper set of teeth, a more blocky head, a visible endoskeleton jaw without teeth, a lack of freckles, thinner eyebrows, his inner ears were embossed, his eyes were deeper in his suit, and his muzzle was smaller and more round. He still had his black pants, vest, and hat. 

Bonnie was more of a darker shade of blue rather than lavender as he was before. He had sharper looking teeth than he previously had on both his upper and lower jaw, though he had two buck teeth in front. He had two red buttons on his chest, and both of his wears were folded. His endoskeleton jaw without teeth was also visible. 

Chica looked less feminine than Jeremy remembered. Her beak was more pointed than before, like a real chicken. That beak also had a jaw like those of Bonnie and Freddy. She had blocky looking teeth on both her lower and upper jaw, which appeared to not be connected very well. Her endoskeleton jaw, which also did not have teeth, was also visible. He noticed that all of her teeth attached to her beak, which meant that none of her teeth went far enough back to be on the yellow portion of her lower jaw. She had feet like those of a bird, as they were colored orange and had three toes with sharper looking talons than he remembered. 

Foxy had a different looking face, had feet with three toes in the same color as his fur and the same style as Bonnie and Freddy. His endoskeleton jaw was visible, and it too did not have any teeth. 

Phone Guy said, “You still there?” 

Jeremy said, “Oh! I was just looking at them.” 

“Uh, those four are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now.” 

Jeremy asked, “Then why are they still in their suits?” 

“In case any kids wander in, we don’t want them to see the damaged suits of those robots. Uh, we now call them the ‘Unwithered’ robots. The Freddy you see there is now known as ‘Unwithered Freddy,’ the original Bonnie is now ‘Unwithered Bonnie,’ Chica from the first location is now, ‘Unwithered Chica,’ and the old but intact Foxy is known as ‘Unwithered Foxy.’” 

“Anything more I should know?” 

“Er, the idea at first was to repair them… uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? And the smell…-” 

Jeremy laughed and said, “Did you just say they smelled bad?” 

Not answering him, Phone Guy said, “Uh, the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super friendly to kids. Uh, those older ones may still be able to move around, so you may need to use the Freddy head trick on them.” 

After Phone Guy cleared his throat, he said, “Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate Fox? Oh wait, hold on… oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, he isn’t fooled by the Freddy head. Um, if you see him in the Office Hall, just flash your light at him. Those older models, uh, rebooted upon seeing bright lights. Uh, come to think of it, you may wanna try that on any room where a robot is. It could hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch may have carried over to the newer models too.” 

Jeremy said, “Last night, you said you’d tell me about the Music Box.” 

“Oh, yeah! Don’t forget it. I admit, I don’t like that Puppet. It isn’t fooled by the Freddy Mask, and the flashlight does nothing to stop it. So just, don’t forget the Music Box. Anyway, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Uh, one more thing. That balloon vendor is a robot and one of our characters. He may, uh, try to get into your Office. Anyway, have a good night, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

The balloon vendor, named Balloon Boy, started moving. The next time Jeremy saw him, he was in the Left Air Vent. Unwithered Foxy also activated, as did Toy Foxy, the redesign of Unwithered Foxy. Due to the backstory of Toy Foxy, their voice, while staying gender neutral for the most part, had a bit of masculinity in it. 

The night turned into a balance of keeping the Music Box wound up, flashing the light at Unwithered Foxy, and putting on the Freddy head when anyone other than Unwithered Foxy showed up. 

At one point, he didn’t check the Air Vent Lights, so when he closed the monitor, Toy Chica was right there. She said, “Hello!” 

This still scared him. She noticed that and said, “Want me to back up?” 

“Y-yes!” 

She did and said, “I really don’t like this immodest design. I’ve been trying to convince the workers to give me more modesty, but none of them want to.” 

He looked at her and realized that she was wearing just underwear and a bib. He said, “What do you want me to do about it?” 

“I was hoping you could convince the management to give me a more modest redesign.” 

Toy Freddy appeared and said, “I’m the most famous part of this establishment because I’m the mascot and none of you are!” 

6 AM came, but Jeremy was curious about Toy Foxy and Toy Bonnie. 

He returned for his third night working for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza despite hearing of a failed attempt at murder. Phone Guy called him and said, “Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn’t have any problems? Did.. uh… did Foxy ever appear in the hallway?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Like I said, he was always my favorite. Did you know they tried to remake him?” 

“I know of the new Foxy.” 

“Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid friendly as well as more supportive of LGBT+ communities by being non binary. Uh, the new story goes that Foxy first identified as a boy but later became non binary. Uh, they put him- er- them in Kids’ Cove to, er, entertain toddlers. The problem is that they are scared of being a bad example to the kids. Once the building closes but when workers other than you are still there, they admit to not liking toddlers. 

“What do you know about the attempted murder?” 

“The, uh, prime suspect is Jared Cannon, the very guy who worked in that office before you. If we, er, lose him, you get to take his spot! Uh, finally, the Unwithered characters may start moving now. Alright, good night!” 

Phone Guy hung up. Looking on the camera, Unwithered Bonnie was making his way to the Left Air Vent, while Unwithered Chica was heading to the Right Air Vent. The former got into the Office and said, “Where’s the kitchen? I need to drown the sorrows of being replaced.” 

Unwithered Chica could still only say, “Pizza,” and she was just as hard to understand as before. 

Unwithered Freddy got in and said, “New night guard! Help me stop the usurper of my position, that plastic Toy Freddy!” 

Jeremy replied, “Uh… I’d get in trouble for attempting to attack one of the robots.” 

Unwithered Foxy said, “Yarr! Ye will walk the plank for drilling a hole in me building!” 

Jeremy said with a sign of anger, “Oh, I’m sorry! It’s not my fault that there are no entrances or exits to this building!” 

Toy Foxy got in, and Jeremy noticed some things about them. 

They were white with pink details with rosy red, blushed cheeks. Their endoskeleton jaw was visible and did not have teeth. They had a hook for a right hand, a mostly white tail with pink at the tip, and a red bow tie. They had pink markings around their yellow eyes with eyelashes as long as those of Toy Chica, a pink stomach, a pink snout with red lipstick and a small black nose, had pink inside of their ears, and had a hand with a pink marking like a paw on their palms and the tips of their four fingers. They also had pink underwear. The rest of their fur was white. Their body was not in an hourglass figure like that of Toy Chica, instead being more like that of Toy Bonnie. 

Their suit teeth were blunt for safety reasons. They did not say anything, even when 6 AM came. Jeremy felt good not having so many robots in his Office, as they left and returned to where they started the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Unwithered robots look identical to their design by Myles the Hedgehog for Source Film Maker, edited from the models made by Steel Wool for FNaF VR: Help Wanted.
> 
> Toy Foxy looks like how they do in their intact design for Garry’s Mod uploaded by MisterSpringtrap13 Gaming, who credits spinofan10 and pixelkirby340, as well as thanking festive wahh for helping them. However, the only difference is that they do not have a tight waist, instead being more rounded like in FNaF World.


	4. Rescue or Kidnapping with Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy works his fourth and fifth nights at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
> 
> He meets Fredbear, who he calls "Golden Freddy." Fredbear has taken a new form more like the Unwithered robots than the Classic robots and calls himself "Unwithered Fredbear."
> 
> Jeremy returns for a sixth night as well.
> 
> He gets fired due to stealing four of the robots. But as they were going to be scrapped, they would not have liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the end of NSaF 2!
> 
> You will probably not foresee the direction I take this series in next.

Jeremy needed to return for his fourth night at Freddy’s. He did, and Phone Guy called him. He said, “Hello hello?” 

Jeremy replied, “I am here!” 

“Congrats! Uh, we’ve been hearing Unwithered Freddy discuss plans to replace Toy Freddy. So keep an eye on him. Also, uh, we’ve been talking about the possibility of closing down. Uh, unlike last time, we may not find a buyer. So it’s possible we may have to scrap some robots to get money for regular payments.” 

Jeremy decided that he would try to save Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy. He had enough room in his house for all of them. He considered the Puppet too risky and Balloon Boy too creepy. 

When Phone Guy hung up after Jeremy tuned him out, he went to the Show Stage and said, “You three may be scrapped if the budget for this place is cut enough or if this place goes under. I want to save you from that fate.” 

They did not take him seriously, and neither did Toy Foxy when he went to them in Kids’ Cove. He planned to try again the following night, but before he could, Unwithered Freddy tried to attack Toy Freddy. Jeremy defended the latter, but did not destroy Unwithered Freddy, who ran back to Parts/Service, which was where the Unwithered robots were being kept. 

He had to leave for the night soon after, but he planned to return to complete his five nights at Freddy’s. 

Jeremy returned, and Phone Guy called him, saying “Hello hello? Hey, wow, day five! You’re great at this! Uh, we may need to close down. Uh, it’s a precautionary measure.” 

Jeremy noticed that several characters were trying to get in his Office. He decided to perform a social experiment and try to get them all to leave. All nine of them (other than the Puppet) were confused. He forgot the Music Box, so the Puppet got out and tackle hugged Jeremy. He did not like it, but he managed to crawl to a poster and push Toy Freddy’s nose out of curiosity. It made a honking noise, and both he and the Puppet, who was still tackle hugging him, found it hilarious. 

He still got his $330 paycheck once 6 AM came, but he felt like there were still some loose ends he felt a need to tie up, so he needed to come back for his sixth night. 

When Phone Guy called on the overtime night, he said, “Uh, what are you doing there?” 

Jeremy said nothing to him. The silence was awkward, so he said, “Are you going to scrap the Unwithered robots or the Toy robots?” 

“Uh, the Unwithered ones. But if that is, uh, not enough, we will do that to the Toy robots as well.” 

“What about the attempted murder?” 

“Er, Jared was arrested, so you will get to fill his position starting on Monday. We’ll, uh, hire someone else to fill your position. As for how he tried to do it, he used an old suit in the back called ‘Spring Bonnie.’ That one is a hybrid of a robot and a suit using spring locks. It’s, uh, a cool concept, but it was just a test for that idea. We, er, failed to see the idea of it being used to kill. We’ve had it in the first location, but we leave it in suit mode so it doesn’t wander around. Despite the huge dangers such a thing would pose, it’s safe enough that the only thing that we think could cause it to revert to robot mode with someone inside of it would be combat, and it’s not meant for that. Alright, good night.” 

Jeremy decided to start behaving as a night guard should, but he saw something come into his office that looked like a yellow version of Unwithered Freddy with a purple hat, bow tie, buttons, vest, and jacket clip through the door. He said, “I want you to know about me. I am now Unwithered Fredbear-” 

But Jeremy said, “Nope! I shall dub you either ‘Unwithered Golden Freddy’ or just ‘Golden Freddy.’” 

Unwithered Fredbear said, “Look, someone else has already gotten my name wrong. And I changed into this after being killed at and haunting the previous location. I was mimicking the Unwithered robots. And I still fear that this attempted murder will go unpunished because the US legal system is rigged in favor of acquitting white people and convicting everyone else.” 

“… How do you know so much?” 

“I was a murder victim at the previous location, but we are not enemies, and I will not hurt you. I don’t know if I even can hurt you.” 

Jeremy was silenced by this, but decided to try and keep the other characters out of his Office. He got an overtime paycheck for $67.50, which was more per hour than his normal paycheck. 

There was news that Freddy’s would have to close its doors. The Unwithered robots were scrapped, and they planned to scrap the Toys as well. 

However, Jeremy saved Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy by taking them home with him. He knew he would be fired for that, but didn’t care. 

Not caring, the Toy robots got used to being somewhere foreign to them. His house was large enough for all of them, and he made ways for them to charge, which they did at night. 

Meanwhile, Fazbear Entertainment was struggling to stay afloat, though it was still a corporate entity. This led to someone else trying to fill the void left by them closing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone Guy saying that Jeremy should be golden inspired him to name the one who now identifies as Unwithered Fredbear “Unwithered Golden Freddy” or “Golden Freddy.”
> 
> Why does Jeremy take the Toys home with him? Because he did not like those sentient AIs being scrapped in favor of cheaper entertainment.
> 
> I decided not to have JJ, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, Endo-02, or the Paperpals appear.


End file.
